


Admission

by showtunediva



Category: Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Oliver! - Bart
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Poppins takes Jane & Michael to visit Fagin & his gang;Jane opens up to her mother and Mary Poppins  about the abuse she & Michael suffered while in Miss Andrew's care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters from Mary Poppins or Oliver. First Oliver story so let me know what you think. More musical based then book based. Set after Brimstone and Treacle Part 2. 
> 
> Thank you to Melissa Stammer Runde for this story idea.

Admission  
A Mary Poppins/ Oliver Crossover

 

It was a sunny Wednesday morning around 9:15am and Mary Poppins was getting Jane and Michael Banks ready for their outing.  
“Where are we going today Mary Poppins ?” Michael asked.  
“To the other side of town. I want to introduce to some people you have never met before.”  
“Have you ever met them?” Jane asked.  
“ Perhaps. Let’s get going. Spit spot!”  
Jane and Michael exchanged a glance between each other. “Where could we be going?” Michael asked his sister.  
“Haven’t got a clue.”  
Once they got to the other side of town Mary Poppins led them to a dark alley way and down a stairwell into an underground hide out.  
“Ello an who might you be?” A bearded gentleman asked.  
“I ‘m Mary Poppins and these are my charges Jane and Michael Banks.’”  
“Pleasure’s all mine! Boys! Come on over here! We have guests.”  
Several young boys came up to greet Mary Poppins,Jane and Michael the one who looked to be the oldest extends his hand to Jane. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Dodger.”  
Jane crinkled her nose at the notice of Dodger’s dirty nails but took hand & shook it. . “I’m Jane, it’s nice to meet you too.”  
Michael tugged at Mary Poppins’s sleeve. “Father would never approve Mary Poppins,it smells rancid down here. How long must we stay?”  
“Be polite Michael, we shan'’t be here for too long.” Mary Poppins chided.  
Dodger led Jane over to a corner where two girls were sitting.  
“These girls are Nancy and Bet, they’re good friends of ours.”  
“ How old are you love?” Nancy asked Jane.  
Jane look at the stranger shyly. ’10.”  
Bet smiled. “ Don’t be shy. We’re not gonna hurt ya. What brings you here?”  
“We’re playing a game with Mary Poppins. I’m not exactly sure what it’s all about. What do you do for work Nancy?”  
“ I work at the tavern across the street as a bar tender. All of Fagin’s boys here are pick pockets.”  
Jane’s nose crinkled in disgust. “ Father would never approve, he works at the bank and tries to teach us about saving our money.”  
There were a few moments of silence and Jane noticed a bruise on Nancy’s cheek. “ I do not mean to be rude but what happened to you?”  
“ Bill and I got in another fight last night.”  
Jane’s jaw dropped. “ How horrid. I’m so sorry.”  
Bet regarded the young girl sadly. “Dodger& I keep telling her to leave him but she won’t listen to us.”  
“I’ll stay with him as long as he needs me.” Nancy responded.  
Jane looked shyly down at the ground.  
“What’s wrong love?” Nancy asked.  
“We have something in common.” She whispered.  
“You’re too young to be dating boys aren’t ya?”  
Jane nodded. “ My brother and I were abused by our nanny Miss Andrew. I have bruises just like you do Nancy.”  
“Jane, it’s time to go.” Mary Poppins called.

Later that evening Mary Poppins took Jane into the parlor. Her mother was sitting on the chaise lounge.  
“ Did you enjoy the outing Jane?”  
Jane nodded. “Mary Poppins, why did you take us to Fagin’s hideout today?”  
“I wanted to show you that everyone comes from different situations and backgrounds.”  
“Nancy was telling me how she’s abused by her boyfriend Bill. Dodger and Bet want her to leave him but she refuses. She looks very sad.” Jane said.  
“Sounds like there’s more than one person who can be referred to as the Holy Terror.” Mary Poppins said.  
Winifred patted a spot next to her on the chaise. “Sweetheart, Mary Poppins & I wanted to talk to you a little bit more about the abuse you and Michael suffered under Miss Andrew’s care.”  
Jane sat down next to her mother and immediately curled into her side. “Oh, Mommy, why did you hire that wicked old witch? She was absolutely horrid to us!”  
Mary Poppins nodded. “ We know that Jane. Would you care to go into a bit more detail.”  
Tears welled up in Jane’s eyes. “ She beat us with belts and switches when we didn’t behave. I was telling Nancy that I have bruises just like she does.”  
“ Where are they darling?” Winifred asked.  
Jane slowly rolled her shirt sleeve up revealing two large welts on her arm. “She gave these to me for running away from her in the park before the constable arrested her. I have some other ones ones on my back from other times when I was naughty.”  
Winiferd gathered her daughter in her arms. “ If you had come to me sooner your father and I would have fired her a lot faster.”  
“I was too afraid she would beat me more for telling you she was hurting us. I think you were a bit afraid of her too, weren’t you Mommy?”  
Winfred nodded. “She was very intimidating. I was afraid to say anything that might offend her.”  
“Why was that?”  
Winifred shrugged. “ I haven’t got a clue.”  
Jane looked from her mother to Mary Poppins and back again. “Do you both suppose that Miss Andrew used to beat Daddy when he was younger?”  
Winifred and Mary Poppins exchanged a glance.  
“I certainly would not put it past her.” Mary Poppins scoffed.  
“ Mommy, why would he keep that a secret from us?”  
Winifred sighed. “As I told you before Jane, he’s a man and a proud one. I think he didn’t want to tell us because doing so might make him look weak.”  
Mary Poppins nodded in agreement. “ Men are also not very upfront with their feelings either.”  
Jane glanced at Mary Poppins. “ If you don’t mind me briefly changing the subject Mary Poppins are you in love with Bert?”  
Mary Poppins waved her had dismissively. “That’s really none of your business Jane and has nothing to do with the issue at hand.”  
“I think you’re in denial!” The look in Jane’s eyes was challenging.  
“I’ll appreciate you dropping this subject. Spit spot.”  
Jane folded her arms. “ Oh, all right.” She then looked at her her mother. “ Will Miss Andrew be going to jail for a long time Mommy?”  
Winifred shrugged. “All I do know is that she should never be allowed to be a nanny again. She’ll be just as abusive to other children If she stays longer in that profession. I think we should sue her for the way she hurt you and Michael.”  
“What about her wages m’am.. You paid her didn’t you?” Mary Poppins asked.  
“If we take her to court we hope to get restitution for the abuse. I am not sure she should be paid for all the harm she has done to my children.” Winifred looked at Mary Poppins. “ Is that a good way to handle it Mary Poppins?”  
Mary Poppins nodded.” Perhaps you should all look into going to see a therapist. It may help to talk to someone professional.”  
“Can we Mommy?”  
“I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Winifred said.  
Jane kissed her mother's cheek. “ Michael and I love you so much Mommy.”  
“ I love you both very much my beautiful girl. Miss Andrew is gone for good now . You won’t have to be fearful of anything anymore.”


End file.
